Samuel's Deception (War of Games)
Samuel's Deception is the second episode of War of Games' first season and the second entry to the installment. The episode is preceded by the Origin of the Uncharted. Taking time and place right after the previous episode's epilogue, it is revealed that Sam caused an unwanted problem with the Brazilian branch of a powerful drug cartel and is pursued by the cartel's hitmen. After Sully attempted to help him escape, he ends up as a target too and now the they call Nathan for assistance. This episode airs on the 14th of July, 2017. This episode is succeeded by Skull Rain. Plot Main Story Continuing from the last scene of the previous epilogue, Samuel is seen running away from armed men of the Brazilian militia in a favela. While escaping the chaotic militiamen, Samuel continues his conversation with Sully on-phone asking him of his location. Sully reluctantly tells him after Sam refused to tell him of what's happening. After a short chase, Sam finally sees Sully and his seaplane waiting at a seaport. Unluckily, a militiamen suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bombarded the plane with an RPG-7. Sam then takes the angry Sully for a run, stopping at an alleyway of the same favela. After asking Sam of what's going on, Sam explains it to him. Sam tells him that a while back in Brazil, Sam was friends with the brother of a "businessman" who wanted to hire him to grab a treasure for him. While he's no Nathan Drake, Sam still took the job but discovered that this "treasure" was actually fake "golden" containers containing tons of drugs of all types. As such, Sam dumped it to the sea. Of course, not long after a hit was ordered on him and the Brazilian militia raided hm. He also says that the man he worked with is apparently the brother of one of America's most powerful drug dealers from "Vice City", Ricardo Diaz. Not long after his explanation, the militia finds them and another chase ensues. Now, the chase ends up being in the inner houses of the favela. Unfortunately for them, they're cornered by the militiamen who threatened to cut their heads off. Luckily, two persons suddenly showed up and defeated some of the militiamen with martial arts before taking the duo away for protection. The persons, Eddy Gordo and Christie Monteiro, offer them help after asking them what's happening, telling them that the militiamen are indeed rude but they don't usually do such raids. After explaining what happened, Sully and Sam discussed if they should contact Nate. They agree, and borrowed the two's phones. Back in the Drake household, Nathan picks his phone up and is immediately rained down by words by the duo. After being told of what happened, Nate briefly got frustated and decided to go after them, telling his family that Uncle Sam and Uncle Sully need some help in salvaging something. Right after that, Drake equips himself and rides a seaplane of his, a gift from Sully years ago, going to Brazil. Back in Brazil, Eddy and Christie allowed the two to rest for a while until their "assistant" arrives. At the same time, the militia scurried away, but they patrol the surrounding areas. After waiting for a while, engaging in some conversations, the scene time-skips and switches to Nate's view. Nate, arriving in Rio late, goes on to call Sam and Sully, asking them where they are. After telling him of their whereabouts, Nate rushes on to find them with the coordinates sent to his phone's GPS by the duo. After navigating for a while, asking a few in the process, Nate is surprised when an explosion goes off at the location where Sam and Sully's supposed to be. Nate quickly runs towards the place, where they see a group of militiamen blowing things up with explosives. Nate takes them down and tries to find the duo he's been searching. While running, Eddy and Christie sees him and asks him if he is the two "white men's" back-up, in which he responds with a yes. After giving him the information on where they are, Nate goes on to find them, only for it to be the other way around. Nate, Sam, and Sully then go to the port where his plane's lying around. However, the militiamen reappear with heavier weapons and vehicles. While trying to escape, Nathan accidentally got shot by a stray bullet and is wounded. While the duo tried their best in trying to bring Nathan along, they're soon overrun and Drake ordered them to escape. Sully and Sam go to the plane and enter it, starting the engines while they see Nathan getting captured by the militiamen. After an argument happened between them, they reluctantly escape the place with Nathan looking up and smiling, before getting knocked out by a militiaman. Meanwhile, in Sully and Sam's perspective, the two have an argument once again, with Sully telling him that they have to come back. Sam knows of that, but they just have to relocate somewhere first before rescuing him. After four hours of flight, the two land on an airfield, where they make their way out and try to find a place to rest in. Epilogue Getting back to Rio de Janeiro, several workers are seen cleaning up the rubble of the recent chaos. Among the workers, a Caucasian woman is seen walking around seeing the chaos around. After seeing around, she gives off a sigh and pulls out her phone where someone named "Six" contacts her. Answering the phone, the woman, identifying herself as Karen Bowman, tells Six that it's time for Phase One to begin. Appearances *Samuel Drake *Victor Sullivan *Nathan Drake *Elena Fisher *Cassie Drake (not voiced) *Eddy Gordo (Phil LaMarr) (Tekken) *Christie Monteiro (Lisle Wilkerson) *Legendary Capoeira Master (mentioned) *Ricardo Diaz (mentioned) (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) *Ricardo Diaz's brother (mentioned) *Ricardo Diaz's mother (pictured only) *Karen Bowman (Jane Perry) (Ghost Recon: Wildlands) *Capitão (cameo) (Rainbow Six Siege) *Six (phone cameo) *Brazilian militia thugs (uncredited) (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) Trivia *The title of this episode is a nod towards the subtitle of the third game in the Uncharted series, Drake's Deception. *This is the first episode in the series to not have the season's main protagonist be the central character. In this episode, the central role mostly falls to Sam. Category:Episodes Category:War of Games Category:TV-PG-DLV